


Давай поженимся

by Komanda_De



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komanda_De/pseuds/Komanda_De
Summary: Канин с Итуком играют в теннис одной несчастной фразой.
Relationships: Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Давай поженимся

**Author's Note:**

> А мы продолжаем перетаскивать уже написанное.  
> На памятник не рассчитываем, в сборник "Великие произведения 21 века" можно не вносить. Но с пивом потянет. Процесс ее создания: тоже с пивом (с корейским, кстати, хорошо шторит!).  
> Планы на будущее: хочется накуриться и слетать в Ирландию.  
> Фик написан после посиделок в День Рождения Донхэ)) Вот к чему приводит невинное предложение "Давай распишемся?", сделанное в Carl's Junior и подразумевавшее совсем не то, что кажется)

Эта битва начинается, как и все прочие битвы мира - с малого. С неправильно истолкованного взгляда. С пары необдуманных слов. Начинается, как и все другие битвы - совершенно неожиданно и спонтанно. Они просто сидят и смотрят "We got a married", в котором снимается Донхэ. В котором Донхэ улыбается и краснеет. Смотрят на него и едят попкорн.  
\- Давай поженимся, - говорит Канин.  
Говорит, и битва начинается. Итук не сводит с него изумленных глаз, он еще не знает, что именно произошло в эту минуту. Он не может знать, к чему это приведет. Он просто неуверенно улыбается и бросает в ответ что-то вроде "ага, только фату куплю". В каком-то метафизическом мире, в небесной канцелярии, открылся блокнот. Ровно по середине которого пролегла толстая карандашная черта. Правую колонку венчало его собственное, Итука, имя, а левую - имя Канина. Битва началась.  
  
\- Давай поженимся, - иронично предлагает Итук, когда Канин расслабляется и не ждет подвоха. В зале с зеркальной стеной, где они сидят вдвоем после выматывающей репетиции, жадно глотая воду из пластиковых бутылок. Канин замирает, смотрит на него непонимающе. Он-то думал, что тот диалог давно забыт.  
\- Ты это к чему? - тянет он медленно, отбирая у лидера бутылку.  
Лидер улыбается и пытается найти в голове ответ на этот вопрос. Там есть много чего - расписание группы на октябрь, неутешительные выводы об их последнем интервью, имена всех знакомых и друзей, несколько телефонов, мысли об ужине - но ответа нет.  
  
\- Давай поженимся? - предлагает Канин, и глаза его блестят.  
В них и хитрость, и сарказм. Канин помнит все и не спешит расставаться с веселой игрой. Время для приколов не самое подходящее - вся группа в сборе, а растрепанный менеджер рассказывает что-то о планах на будущее и мировой славе. Скоро турне, нужно собираться в путь, а Канин может думать только о своей веселой шутке. Ну и немного о группе, ладно. Итук сверлит его взглядом. Очень своевременный юмор. Менеджер недобро на него косится. Виноват Канин, а косятся на него. Лидер же.  
  
Итук горячий. Он такой горячий, что если об его голову разбить яйцо, оно тут же превратиться в яичницу. И в этом нет ничего удивительного - если несколько часов скакать по сцене, размахивая руками и танцуя, можно сделать и не такое. Канин не сводит с него глаз. Итук не сводит глаз с Канина. Он тоже горячий, а горячие парни должны держаться вместе. Именно поэтому Итук подскакивает к нему под завывания зала, хватает за руку и шепчет, едва касаясь губами розовой мочки:  
\- Давай поженимся.  
Шепот получается такой же горячий, и Канин дрожит. Почти не заметно, но оба понимают, что это уже и не игра вовсе. А война. Битва, самая настоящая.  
  
"Давай поженимся". Сообщение получается набрать только с третьего раза. Сначала он опечатался, потом глаза почему-то стали барахлить, отображая телефон сквозь какую-то пленку. Итук хлопает ресницами, стараясь придать четкости изображению. Это быстро проходит, особенно, если пару секунд смотреть на потолок. Отчет о доставке приходит, когда он уже улыбается. И тут же телефон вибрирует от нового сообщения. "=Р" пишет ему Канин. Канин в армии и, наверное, ему некогда писать что-нибудь подлиннее. Итук откладывает телефон, но не перестает смотреть на него ни через минуту, ни через две.  
  
\- Давай поженимся... - шепчет Канин, обнимая его. От военной формы пахнет войной, хоть ее и не было. Итук не сдерживает слез - нечего сдерживать, их нет. Он настолько рад, что сердце вот-вот поднимется вверх, пробьет остальные органы и вылезет наружу, затесавшись между слов, брызнув из глаз. Итуку нечего ответить, да он и не может ответить, как и отпустить руку Канина. Сплетенные пальцы складываются в один пазл. В одну прочную, вечную конструкцию. Одногруппники переглядываются и улыбаются. Они ничего не понимают, дураки. Или понимают слишком многое.  
  
Канин пьяный и несдержанный, но на это сквозь пальцы смотрят все, даже менеджер. Который, к слову, тоже не особо трезвый. Возвращение товарища из армии - отличный повод для всеобщей пьянки. Даже Ынхек отпивает из стакана Донхэ. Тут же выплевывает, правда, но это не важно. Этого никто не замечает. Все смотрят на Итука, сжимающего в ладонях плечи Канина, а коленями - его бедра. На Итука, включившего повтор. "Давай поженимся" - просит он. Не предлагает - просит. "Давай поженимся". Все смотрят на них, улыбаются - мамочка с папочкой шутят, как всегда. Снова вместе и снова шутят. Но им не до шуток. Глаза Канина странно блестят, а Итук дышит неровно, жарко, прямо в его висок.  
  
На пресс-конференции заметно, что не только Итук неровно дышит. Он стоит перед Канином, как обычно, улыбается в камеру, выплевывает в нее куски заученного текста, но совсем не понимает, что говорит. Канин водит указательным пальцем по его пояснице. Второй рукой стискивает чуть ниже с другой стороны. Итук сбивается, просит прощения у зрителей. Его улыбка неровная, будто плохо прорисованная. В его затылок, каждой буквой, впиваются слова: "Давай поженимся". Это уже не смешно.  
  
\- Давай...  
Канин задыхается. Ему слишком... Всего "слишком". Он уже не особо понимает - где лидер, а где он сам. И кто из них вообще лидер. И зачем кто-то из них лидер. Итук шипит в его руках, Итук стаскивает с него футболку, царапая ногтями живот. Итук впивается в его шею, оставляя несколько красных пятен. По идее нужно затолкнуть его поглубже в комнату, закрыть за собой дверь, но сил на это нет совершенно. Дверь все-таки захлопывается. Лидер на то и лидер, чтобы продумывать мелочи и избегать щекотливых ситуаций. До кровати пара шагов. Но к чему это? Канину кажется, что Итук чересчур хрупкий. Его страшно вот так сжимать - вдруг сломается? Мускулы на руках Итука говорят об обратном, но Канин еще не настолько сошел с ума, чтобы разговаривать с мускулами. Хотя говорить он сейчас вообще не способен. Кожа Итука соленая и пахнет кофе. Зачем только он подарил ему этот гель для душа?  
\- Давай... - Канин пытается еще раз. - Давай поженимся?  
Неподходящее время для глупой шутки. Итук смеется ему прямо в губы. Голова идет кругом.  
  
\- Давай поженимся? - улыбается Итук.  
Вся группа смотрит на них с удивлением. Ладно, на пьянке, ладно, пару раз, но шутка затягивается. Они не понимают, что это не шутка, а битва. Самая настоящая битва, такая же, как множество других битв и войн. И никто из них двоих не хочет проигрывать.  
Канин гладит коленку Итука, прекрасно осознавая, что под тканью штанов, на самом сгибе - красное пятно от ковра. Шероховатое и горячее. На второй коленке тоже. Он осознает это и улыбается. Улыбка его искрит. Итук морщится и краснеет, ловя его взгляд.  
  
\- Когда я вернусь, - шепчет Итук, и голос его дрожит. - Когда я вернусь, давай...  
\- Давай.  
Канин отвечает моментально. Он готов проиграть. Лишь бы вернулся быстрее. Два года это не такой большой срок, но сердце отказывается воспринимать эту истину. Оно стучит о ребра, мешая нормально дышать. Форма идет Итуку, как Кюхену - компьютер. Как Донхэ - улыбка, как Шивону - крестик на груди. Но смириться с этим довольно трудно. Форма идет Итуку, как идет ему Канин. Это битва.  
И вот в этой битве он уже не проиграет.


End file.
